1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated articles, particularly to a coated article having an anti-fingerprint property and a method for making the coated article.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic device housings are coated with an anti-fingerprint layer. The anti-fingerprint layer is commonly painted on the housing as a paint containing organic anti-fingerprint substances. However, the printed film is thick (commonly 2 μm-4 μm) and not very effective. Furthermore, the printed film has a poor abrasion resistance, and may look oily. Additionally, the anti-fingerprint layer may contain some residual free formaldehyde, which is neither environmentally nor biologically beneficial.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.